Swept away
by rain aoi ame
Summary: With you I felt the whole world all just around the corner, everyone had disappeared and only you and me are the remnants of our own kingdom. I felt recovered, better than I have ever found life’s meaning. You are the picture of perfection, in optimism;


Swept away  
  
TasukiKeika By: rain  
  
I walk alone in the city even though it's raining. I should have known, the harder I love, the deeper the pain... I know it's not right but I'm still thinking of you, I remember how brilliantly jolly you were, with the delight painted in those blue-sapphired eyes when you try to caress my face, and how you, without any difficulty could easily make my heart smile. Your charisma, I couldn't really take it all inside, how could a gorgeous girl with an intensely wonderful soul come in just one package? How could God just give away something as precious as you have no other likeness be given to such an ordinary person like me?  
  
You were awfully complex but provokingly straightforward at the same time. Loving you is like loving two different persons but then you know what, it wasn't really hard to love you... you're not anywhere near illogical and you never had been and never would be, my princess, my angel. Now it's raining, next time snow and all I have to be is to feel colder, than ever. What was with your scent lingering in me every time we bond?  
  
Those wide, delicately fragile arms that seemed to touch my soul, that silken skin that strikes and leaves me bedazzled everytime I hold your body in the cold dark night after our "session", those milk-like cherry lips you have that I love to feel, to kiss. I know when I have my worries; you would come and make me remove my soreness just by your smile. In my dreams you are my equal, my wife, my one and true love and yet, more, much more than just that... I believe that you're my soul mate.  
  
With you I felt the whole world all just around the corner, everyone had disappeared and only you and me are the remnants of our own kingdom. I felt recovered, better than I have ever found life's meaning. You are the picture of perfection, in optimism; you are always ahead of me. In reality, you're my wings... my goddess, you were much unusual from all the other girls I have met but in your voice, you taught me how to fly...when I stare at your features, you turned in giving me with your red, soft cheeks with a million- different lexis of emotions, you were not hard to understand simply because you are transparent, honest with your true self inside and out.  
  
Your presence I will always retain when I'd just simply stare at your eyes and immediately see the sky. The heavens were painted in them. The entire galaxy was located in those dreamy ogle. Those radiant, azure eyes with soft gazes I had only found in you, soft gazes when you pacify me and kept the demons away. I have seen a lot of paintings, much more extravagant than you could have ever made but your creation didn't simply hit me, they burned through my skin and went to char my spirit.  
  
I have been with a lot of other girls, all as the same when I touch them but everything you do appears to dug deeper through my casing, beneath my blood excavating up to my heart. When you sit in there, just holding your brush in a gentle way printing a life into your canvas, I see a deity filled with excellence in everything she does inside a maiden's body. I recalled how you'd catch me staring at you and when you ask why, I would only reply with a smile and if I fail and sink back you would be there to take me without fail.  
  
I know, together, with our hands intertwined, we would succeed everything until the tempest passed and in the morning all would be well again. I finally understood that a person existed to find his other part, and to love her with the entire soul. When you came into my life that was when I really started to come alive. I understand now that I am breathing because of you. My heart, my soul, my life all belong to you and for time without end, it will only belong to you...there is nothing for you to worry my love, for I will always treasure and relive the memories we shared... I will continue loving you... Keika...  
  
3 years ago 


End file.
